Catching Up With The Times
by Sally Tomato
Summary: A series of drabbles in which Caroline explains the modern world to the Original Family.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Being daggered, Klaus's family has missed a lot over the years. Caroline helps bring them into the 21st Century.

**A/N:** I'm currently enrolled in the semester from hell, so I don't have a lot of time to work on my stories unfortunately. But I miss writing, and this idea has been rolling around in my head since Thursday. I hope ya'll enjoy it!

**Fangirl moment:** YAY! I cannot effing wait to see all the Originals in action! Who else already loves Pirate Finn and Silent Kol?

* * *

><p>They remind her of lost puppies sometimes. She doesn't dare tell them that. She has a modicum of self-preservation (<em>thank you very much<em>). But she is still Caroline Forbes and all that entails. She's the girl who loves too hard, and takes care of everyone.

It starts one day when Klaus has cajoled her into spending the day with him (_she still isn't sure how_). As she reluctantly waits for him in the extravagant grand entrance of the Original's mansion (_she swears he takes longer to get ready than she does_) she can't help but be curious, when a soft melody drifts through the house. She can't name the song _(it's one of those really old ones written by some dead guy who probably had syphilis_), but she's heard it before.

Quietly, she creeps further into the house. It's not long before she finds the source, a young man sitting at a piano. Caroline lingers in the doorway not daring to so much as breathe. Although they had never been formally introduced, she recognized him from the ball as one of Klaus's siblings. He may look like an angsty teenager, but she had no doubt as an Original Vampire he could decapitate her with a flick of his wrist. Not wishing to subject herself to any more of the Original Family (_or Michelson family or whatever they're going by these days_), she slowly began to back away.

"Enough!" someone yells startling Caroline and destroying her hopes of a stealthy getaway.

Of course, she tries to escape unnoticed by one of the Originals only to end up standing between two of them.

"If you play that song one more time, I'm going to set that thing on fire and use your dismembered body as kindling," the other brother (_she's fortunate enough not to have been introduced to_) threatens.

"Try it brother," the piano player raises challengingly from the bench.

The threatening brother sneers, "My, my Kol you certainly have grown bolder since I last saw you."

Caroline simply does her best imitation of a statue hoping they don't notice her (_in vain because she's standing directly in between them with no cover whatsoever_).

"You missed a lo-" he's abruptly cut off by a poppy techno beat (_much louder than Caroline recalls her phone ever being_).

_Yeah, yeah _

_When I walk on by _

_The girl be lookin' like damn he fly_

Both brothers' attention rests raptly on the blonde (_much to her fright_), while just a few seconds ago they had acted as if she were unworthy of their acknowledgement (_much to her delight_).

_I pimp to the beat _

_Walking down the street in my new lafreak_

_Yeah_

Finally regaining her senses, Caroline quickly reaches into her pocket, pulls out her phone, and hangs up on Damon. "Um, sorry," Caroline mumbles backing up. Her back hits a table nearly knocking over a lamp. "Shit, sorry!" she says a little more firmly. She points toward the direction from which she came, "I'm just gonna-"

"What is that?" the one whose name has yet to be provided asks.

"This?" Caroline tries her hardest not to squeak (_and fails_) as she waves her cellular in front of her face.

"Yes."

"It's my cell phone," she manages a little more steadily.

"What's a cell phone?" Kol asks.

Caroline blinks, "Um…well, it- it's like a portable telephone."

Kol nods in understanding, but his brother still looks confused. "You mean that blasted thing that shrills at all hours, so Niklaus can get updates from his hybrids?"

"I don't know- um, it's a way of communicating," she explains. "You hold it your ear and you can hear the other person and when you talk they can hear you," she holds the phone to her ear as an example.

He seems to grasp what she's saying.

Just when she thinks she can breathe easy once more (_and run away_), Kol speaks again, "Was that music of today?"

"Yes? Well…it's one kind of music," she answers gaining more confidence.

"What other kinds are there?" his brother asks.

"OH!" Kol snaps still directing his comments at Caroline, "Now Finn's a music lover." Turning back toward his brother, "What happened to burning the piano?"

"It's not music I loathe. It's your playing the same song over and over again!" Finn growls.

Klaus finally makes his appearance looking no different than when he had left her (_what the hell had he been doing?_) a few minutes later, but Caroline is too busy teaching his brothers' the nuances of Taylor Swift vs. Carrie Underwood and Breaking Benjamin vs. Avenged Sevenfold to notice.

* * *

><p><strong>AN dos:** Cute? Or boring? Let me know, all feedback is appreciated


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! I hope you guys enjoy this one just as much, there's more Klaroline in it than in the last one :)

* * *

><p>School lets out early for one of those insignificant holidays (<em>but she doesn't have school Monday, so all hail MLK or Columbus or whoever<em>). She hightails it to the parking lot the second the last bell rings. Caroline bites the insides of her cheeks to keep from grinning as she approaches the car. Leaning ever so casually against the passenger's side is Klaus. It's only when other students begin to poor out into the parking lot that she realizes the implications of this (_shit, the last thing she needs is Elena and Bonnie asking her questions she can't answer_).

"Hello love how was your day," he asks pushing himself away from the car and walking around to open her door for her.

She doesn't take the socially acceptable route by getting in the car. Instead, she swiftly pushes him into the car. "What are you doing here?" she shrills continuing to push him farther into the car so he ends up on top of the center console as she slides onto the driver's seat and slams the door shut behind her.

Klaus straddles the console (_the_ _bastard has the nerve to look comfortable_) and leans forward invading her space, "You've been invited to lunch. I'm here to escort you."

Staring at him confused, Caroline quirks an eyebrow, "Lunch?"

"Yes, that meal between breakfast and dinner, perhaps you've heard of it?" he snarks.

Caroline frowns, "I know what it is! Who on Earth would ask me to lunch via you?"

"My mother," Klaus grins (_obviously taking joy in her jaw dropping shock_).

After taking a few moments to compose herself, "Why is your mother inviting me to lunch?"

"It would seem she's curious about the woman who has been teaching her sons to text and waste their time on Facebook and Bejeweled." Klaus leans farther forward so his nose brushes against her hair and his breath fans across her ear down her neck, "The woman who holds my interest."

Caroline does not shiver (_nope, not one bit. Okay she does, but it's out of fear. It is! Oh shut up!_).

"I don't think-" she can't quite remember where she was going with the sentence when he rests his lips just below her ear. It's not a kiss but it's more intimate.

"Caroline," he says against her skin, "start the car. We're going to be late." He's in the passenger seat before she can blink.

For reasons she can't comprehend, she follows his instruction. Caroline taps her fingers against the steering wheel trying desperately to rid herself the tension (_of the nonsexual variety, oh shut up_). Klaus for his part looked perfectly calm (_she really should have been more specific those times she was complaining no one ever paid her any attention or chose her despite how hard she tried_).

It's Mystic Falls so it doesn't take long to get across town where his family's mansion is located (_it's not exactly a relief considering what she's about to face_).

Not moving to get out of the car, Caroline turns to Klaus, "What exactly does lunch entail?"

"Food generally," Klaus answers dryly.

"That's not what I meant and you know it," she scowled.

She nearly jumps out of her skin when a loud knock sounds from behind her on her window. Turning, she finds herself glare to smirk with Kol.

"Wanker," she huffs. Then she scowls more deeply (_she's been spending entirely too much time with these people_).

"Come inside Caroline, you're not on the menu," Kol assures her.

"That's not what I'm worried about," she murmurs under her breath as she gets out of the car, and although the two brothers accompanying her into the house can hear her, they don't comment (_because it's not like they can reassure her. They can't and wouldn't if they could protect her from their own mother_).

Caroline doesn't quite know how to take the scene in front of her as she enters the dining room. Rebekah is setting the table and Elijah is setting various trays of food down as he comes and goes. It's so normal it's almost creepy and it's definitely surreal.

"Caroline," Rebekah says disdainfully in lieu of greeting (_and honestly Caroline takes comfort in that, at least the world hasn't gone completely apocalyptic_).

Rebekah seems put off by Caroline's genuine smile (_something the younger blonde takes great pleasure in_). "Hi Rebeakah," she adds sweetly and is downright joyful when Rebekah grimaces in response.

"Hello Elijah," she greets when he reenters the room with what looks to be some sort of vegetable.

"Hello Caroline. I'm pleased you could make it," Elijah responds cordially.

"Caroline!" she hears a much less polite voice echo through the house. "I need your help with something."

"Oi stop yelling across the house and get your ass up off that blasted computer, you clodpoll!" Rebekah yells. Caroline chooses life and decides against commenting on the irony.

Finn enters the dining room a few seconds later. He holds his cell phone typing across the keys steadily as he sends a sneer to his sister. He stares at his phone in confusion when he gets a response.

Caroline barely manages to stop herself from hiding behind Klaus when the maternal figure she's been dreading meeting enters the room.

"Good," Esther smiles. "Everyone is here. Please sit. I'll be right out with our main course," she instructs before ducking back into the kithen.

She doesn't know how it happens (_she suspects it was planned_), but she ends up sitting to the right of the head of the table where a seat is left empty for their mother. Next to her is Finn who seems unaffected by the daggers Klaus is glaring into his forehead where he is seated directly across from him. Much to her horror, Rebekah sits directly across from her.

"What is this nonsense?" Finn snaps when his phone beeps once more. "Do people of this century no longer speak the English language?"

"Wha-" Caroline starts to ask, but Finn simply thrusts his phone into her hands.

"Interpret this for me," he requisitions her (_she's just so lucky to have all these arrogant, bossy Originals in her life. Yep, and she's also Queen of Atlantis_).

Caroline scrolls through the recent texts on his phone, her eyes widening more and more after each one. "Um, I'd rather not," she hands him back his phone.

"Why not?" he pouts (_seriously, an Original Vampire is pouting at her_).

"Because sexting isn't an appropriate topic of conversation while having lunch with your mother," she whispers tersely through clenched teeth.

It's her own fault really. She should know better by now. The five siblings turn toward her almost simultaneously, all with a variation of the same question falling from their lips, "Sexting?"

Hiding her face behind her hands, Caroline prays for the ground to open up and swallow her whole (_but only the devil listens to her prayers these days and he's having too much fun with her current predicament_). And of course, that's the moment Esther comes through the door carrying a pot roast.

She ignores them all turning toward their mother, "That smells delicious."

"Thank you Caroline," she smiles. "I know we haven't formally met but I've heard much about you." Esther takes her seat. Noticing the quizzical faces her children are giving Caroline, she asks, "Is everything alright?"

Never missing an opportunity to target Caroline, Rebekah replies honestly, "We were just asking Caroline about a term she used. Sexting was it? But she seems reluctant to answer. She seems to believe it will offend your sensibilities mother."

Caroline decides then and there however long Klaus had her in that coffin wasn't nearly long enough.

Esther looks at the floundering girl and feels a small tug of pity. She knows her daughter can be tenaciously provocative when she decides not to like someone. Then again, her children didn't inherit their nocuous nature solely from their father. She herself had never been an angel. "Don't mind me, Caroline. Explain away."

Flustered, Caroline responds, "It's really not important."

"Then just tell us already," Finn prodded.

"Sexting is um it- I," Caroline stuttered (_dammit just when she thought she had broken that habit around them_). "It's away for two people to communicate their desire for one another," she is decidedly happy with her diplomatic answer.

But of course she wasn't getting off the hook that easily.

"So these random letters let me know a girl is interested?" Finn asks.

"Yes," Caroline answers not looking anyone in the eye, instead finding a sudden fascination with the pattern of the table cloth, "but the letters aren't random. They're abbreviations for actual words."

"Oh," Finn looks at his phone once more. "So what does DURS stand for?"

"Don't worry about it," she clears her throat. "She likes you and that's all you need to know."

"Caroline," he groans in frustration. "Please."

"Fine," she huffs. "It means 'damn you're sexy'."

"Women of this era certainly are forward," Esther shakes her head.

Caroline swallows nervously agreeing with a simple, "Yeah."

Finn has another question (_because the world hates her apparently_), "What about FMLTWIA?"

Caroline's eyebrows meet her hairline and she sputters in shock before telling him, "Find that one out for yourself!"

"Okay, calm down," Finn frowns. "I'll Google it."

"Good," Caroline answers infinitely relieved.

"Let's eat, shall we?" Esther comes to her delayed rescue when it looks like Rebekah is about to restart the conversation.

They finally get down to eating their meal. The rest of lunch comes and goes with pleasant 'get to know you' chatter. By the end of it, Caroline is relatively sure the Original mother doesn't hate her which she counts as a win in the 'I want to live' books.

When it comes time to leave, Klaus walks her to her car.

"Well that wasn't torture. I kinda had fun," Caroline tells him as they reach her vehicle. "I haven't had a home cooked meal in a while."

He doesn't respond. When she turns to look at him, he's staring at her intently. "Klaus?"

She doesn't have a chance to protest before he has her pressed against her car. One hand rests on her waist and the other is on the hood of her car next to her shoulder. Her hands somehow have ended up pressing against his chest. She doesn't push him away when he leans forward with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Sexting? Who would have thought Caroline Forbes could be so naughty?" He looks her up and down.

Caroline doesn't grace him with a verbal response instead she closes the distance between them for a brief moment. She takes his bottom lip in between hers quickly pulling away and then presses a light peck against his chin.

Klaus looks stunned, but recovers quickly, "That was not a proper kiss." He leans forward.

The hand on her car moves to caress her cheek as he slants his lips over hers. Caroline responds running her hands up his chest, around his neck and into his hair. They pull apart a few minutes later, and stare questioningly at one another.

Klaus smirks breaking the moment and steps back, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," she answers.

Klaus walks back toward the house calling over his shoulder, "And if you ever want to TDTM, you know my number."

Caroline blinks, processing his words, "You knew what sexting was the whole time and you just left me out to dry?" She yells indignantly.

His only response is one last 'cat ate the canary' grin as he shuts the front door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN dos:** Good? Bad? Ugly? (sorry Eastwood on the brain) Anyway, please let me know what you think, all feedback is appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I knew from the beginning this story was going to be AU and slightly OOC. I did not realize to what extent. Finn really threw me for a loop. Alas, I have decided to embrace my AU freak and continue on my original path.

Also, this is unbeta'd (_because I'm an imbalanced, impatient mental patient who is incapable of waiting a full 24 hours, as I've already told my beta, she's a saint for putting up with me_) so I'm sorry for any mistakes. All the same, please enjoy.

* * *

><p>Caroline swings her legs back and forth on the kitchen counter where she is perched. She flips through the latest issue of Cosmo in her lap with one hand and sips at the blood bag in her other hand simultaneously.<p>

Rebekah has volunteered them to bake a cake for their cheerleading sponsor, so naturally this means Caroline is baking and Rebekah will help her present it. Caroline is just happy she isn't using her own oven (_it is in desperate need of a cleaning, ick_). Instead, she is using the Mikaelson's deluxe kitchen fit for a master chef. Currently, she is waiting for the timer to let her know the fudge cake is ready.

The smell of melted chocolate permeates the surrounding area when Tweedledee and Tweedledum (_as she has dubbed Finn and Kol in her head as of late, solely in her head because she enjoys living_) decide to grace her with their presence.

Finn catches her attention first. Sniffing loudly from behind her to the left, he asks with a tempted groan, "What is that smell?"

"It's chocolate you moron," Kol answers from behind her off to the right.

Finn scowls as they step into her field of view, "That's not like any chocolate I've ever smelt."

"Things have changed in the last 900 years since you've been daggered you wally. They bake it now," he supplies not so nicely.

Unable to help herself (_because she's pretty sure she is a wally if she is interpreting Kol correctly, and wally does in fact mean idiot_), she jumps to Finn's defense, "Oh please, do you even know how to turn on an oven?" When Kol only flounders, she adds, "Or were you just watching Rachel Ray again 'because she's a delicious little bird,'" she mocks him by repeating his words from earlier that week with a horribly fake British accent.

Kol sulks and Finn laughs at Caroline turning the tables around on him. She deems them with an eye roll and diverts her attention back to her magazine. The blonde barely has a chance to find her place in the article she is (_unsuccessfully_) attempting to read before her unsolicited companions begin to speak once more.

"What is that?" Finn gestures to the blood bag in her hand.

Caroline blinks at the unexpected question, and tells him slowly as if to match the pace she believes his mind works, "It's a blood bag."

"A bag of blood?" he clarifies.

"Yeah," she answers clearly not understanding his fascination. Suddenly it clicks, "Oh my God! You've never seen a blood bag?"

Finn confirms his ignorance.

"Neither have I," Kol contributes.

"And you call yourselves vampires," Caroline shakes her head in disapproval.

* * *

><p>Klaus is in a mood when he gets home. Several of his hybrids have gone AWOL over the last few days. He doesn't bother with checking on his family, and heads straight for the liquor cabinet where he pours himself a glass of bourbon. He frowns taking a gulp of the soothing liquid in his glass as he listens to his brothers laugh at one of the trashy reality television shows Caroline has introduced them too.<p>

The three glasses he has consumed haven't helped take the edge off. His brothers roar with obnoxious laughter. Abandoning drinking his troubles away for the time being, he goes to tell his brothers to shut the damn television off. He'll make them do it forcibly if need be. Perhaps a spot of violence would help his mood, he decides suddenly perking up.

"Shut that-" he stops in utter shock at the sight in front of him.

Casually lying across the living room couches, Finn and Kol each are sipping on a blood bag like they're juice boxes watching a show about spoiled, rich housewives Klaus refuses to admit he knows the name of thanks to Caroline.

"What is going on here?" he demands none too happily.

"Teresa is defending her abilities as a mother and Jacqueline is-"

"I am not referring to your insipid TV show!" Klaus roars speeding over to the television and promptly flinging it across the room.

"Hey!" both brothers cry out standing from their prone positions.

It takes both Elijah and Rebekah several attempts and many threats to break apart their brothers' brawl. By the end of it, the living room is in need of serious repair.

* * *

><p>Having lost her original cake and several blood bags to her least favorite (<em>of the moment<em>) Originals, Caroline huffs tiredly as she pulls her second cake of the day out of her now clean oven. She all but stomps up to her bedroom and leaves the cake to cool on the counter.

"How has a baby vampire managed to completely emasculate two Originals?" a voice startles Caroline half to death from the corner of her bedroom hidden in shadows.

Caroline glares putting a hand over her heart to makes sure it isn't actually lodged in her throat, "I didn't do anything!"

"Then why did I come home to TV junkies sipping on blood bags?" Klaus steps forward. "They'll be bunny hunting next," he grouches.

Reluctantly amused, she laughs.

"Oh you find this funny do you?" he crosses his arms over his chest.

Caroline nods not even slightly intimidated, "Yes."

She stops her laughter when he lashes out pinning her to the wall.

"Not laughing now are you?" he jeers.

"Let go of me," she demands soberly, suddenly very aware of his ability to annihilate her without effort.

He does immediately. He's gotten the reaction he wants, but he finds he wishes he hadn't picked this fight. The air has shifted and Caroline is no longer accepting of his presence. He knows what she's about to say before she gets the words out.

"Get out," she says through clenched teeth.

"Caroline, I-"

She cuts him off as he tries to remedy the situation without success, "Now."

Knowing it's the best option for the moment he acquiesces to her demand, and is gone in a blur. Still, his hearing picks up on her frustrated scream and the crash of her throwing something heavy across the room. Luckily for her pride, he doesn't witness the angry tears she can't seem to hold back no matter how hard she tries.

* * *

><p><strong>AN dos: **Random and asking yourself wtf? Or about time something happened? Let me know, all feedback is appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Hello luvies! I'm so happy ya'll seem to be enjoying this. Thank you so much to my gorgeous reviewers ;)

* * *

><p>It is said sober thoughts are drunken words. Caroline Forbes, ever the overachiever, takes it a step further. Her sober thoughts are drunken actions after a night spent soaking in malt whiskey. She has drunk her way through a bottle she stole out of Damon's good stash, and sets out to do something she has been thinking about for a while. She decides it's a damn good idea, no longer remembering why it had once given her pause.<p>

Holding back a snicker, she sets her foot into the lowest branch of the towering tree in front of her and leverages herself upwards. Despite her drunkenness, her vampire agility makes the climb swift and noiseless. Caroline stops on one of the sturdier braches toward the top and balances her way toward the window it sits perched outside of. Her mirth continues as she crouches and scratches at the glass pane window like a cat.

"Meow," she whispers joking to herself (_isn't she hilarious?_).

She smiles at the shadowed, lean figure making its way out of bed toward the window through the darkness of the room. The swagger of the silhouette is unexpected but not altogether unfamiliar. She squints her eyes trying to figure out exactly what isn't right. Soon enough though, the window slides open.

"You're not Klaus," are the first words out of her mouth.

"Afraid not, Kitten," definitely-not-Klaus quips, "His bedroom is a couple of trees over."

Caroline tilts her head in contemplation.

"Oh," she concedes after a couple of seconds. She moves to stretch out of her crouched position and head back down the tree, but a hand wraps around her wrist then her waist dragging her inside. "Whoa," she gasps at the sudden movement and finds herself pressed against a firm chest, positioned as if preparing to dance.

"All these theatrics," he tuts, "If you were tired of my brother all you had to do was say so."

Caroline scoffs and pulls out of his grasp. "Kol," she says warningly.

"That's right, sweetheart, say my name," he smirks.

Try as she might to hold it back, she can't help but laugh at his antics. She rolls her eyes and the movement makes the room spin correspondingly. "Woo," she giggles spinning herself around to continue the thrill of the imbalanced sensation.

Kol watches on amusedly as she falls into a sitting position on his bed. "Right where I like the hot blondes in my bedroom to end up," he informs her smugly.

"Oh shut up," she sends him an annoyed look kicking off her shoes. She lies back bouncing slightly against the mattress. "Your bed is too firm. How do you sleep on this thing?" she asks scooting up higher until she is resting against his pillows.

Kol plops down beside her none too gently. Caroline scowls in return which (_of course_) pleases him.

"Well," he drawls (_and she just knows whatever he's about to say will be dirty_), "We could break the mattress in, soften it up to your tastes."

"I'd rather break you," she sneers.

"Sounds kinky," he grins.

"Your siblings should stake you," she groans throwing an exasperated arm over her eyes.

"You'd miss me," Kol assures her.

She makes a flippant motion with her hand, "I'm not so sure."

"That hurts," he feigns indignation.

Caroline doesn't deign him with a response. She is almost asleep when he speaks once more causing her to groan.

"You smell like a distillery," he observes. "Why were you drunkenly climbing trees? And more importantly, why were you getting drunk without me?" He seems genuinely put out by the last bit.

Caroline lets out an aggravated snort, "It seemed like a good idea at the time."

"Well it would have been a much better idea had you included me," he pouts.

"Yeah," she agrees with sarcastic enthusiasm, "And we can braid each other's hair and play 'never have I ever,' make it a real girls' night."

Kol frowns running a hand through his hair, "I thought men braiding their hair fell out of style centuries ago. Unlike my brothers I was happy to see it go."

Unable to help herself, she removes her arm from her face and turns her full attention to him once more (_because this is just too good to pass up_), "How long was their hair?"

He thinks on it a couple of seconds before answering, "Klaus never let his hair grow much past his shoulders, but Elijah's was once longer than yours."

Caroline almost loses herself in a fantasy of running her fingers through (_stupid_) Klaus's blonde locks before Kol interrupts (_with_ _a question she really should have been expecting_), "How is the game 'never have I ever' played?"

She rambles off an answer explaining the drinking game, and Kol is intrigued. However, he lets an exhausted Caroline drift off to sleep once she finishes her explanation and does the same not too long after.

* * *

><p>The next morning Caroline is not pleased to wake up face to face with the youngest Mikaelson brother. His heavy arm is around her waist and his hand falls much too close to her derriere. (<em>In not quite her brightest move ever<em>) Caroline screeches lightly and pushes him, propelling him off the bed.

"Watch your hands!"

"What the hell?" He groans disoriented, lifting himself from the floor.

He sits on the bed rubbing his bleary eyes as Caroline sits up as well to readjust her clothes. Several of the other Mikaelson siblings make their way into the room to see what all of the ruckus is about (_making sure Kol isn't getting himself killed again she assumes. He does have a knack for it_).

Klaus, Rebekah, and Finn stand just inside the doorway of Kol's room in various states. Klaus is seething, Rebekah is annoyed (_as she always is when it comes to anything involving Caroline_), and Finn looks beyond entertained.

"Oh joy, another woman who likes to use brothers as an interchangeable set," Rebekah remarks drolly.

Caroline glowers letting out a tiny growl, "I am not using anyone!"

"Is that so?" Rebekah raises her eyebrow.

"Yes that's so, and like you're one to talk. The Sal-"

"Who said I mind being used?" Kol snarks and throws a rakish grin toward his siblings.

"I have never, will never, use you for anything!" Caroline declares. Finn chuckles at her indignation. She chances a glance at Klaus. She is almost able to picture the murderous rampage about to occur if she doesn't get things under control (_but it isn't as if she can control Kol's outrageous mouth_).

"It's not like I imagined the bit where you scratched at my window like an animal in heat last night," Kol says flirtatiously. "You were the one who said you wanted to break me in bed. Having second thoughts Kitten?"

"That is not-" Caroline is interrupted in her defense once more, but this time by Klaus (_who has been silently raging until now_).

"Kol," he says in a deep growl, "you have exactly three seconds to run before I remove your head from your body."

Kol turns to Caroline and takes her hand. He brings it to his lips before she can retract it. "It's been grand, but I'm afraid I must run." And with that he disappears from sight.

Rebekah huffs with vexation and leaves the room. Laughing maniacally, Finn does the same. Klaus stays. Caroline gulps nervously and stays put knowing very well the offer of a running head start does not pertain to her.

A borderline hysterical giggle escapes Caroline's throat. Klaus simply continues to give her a look which commands an explanation. She does her best, and her (_rather pathetic_) best starts with, "So the funny thing about trees and whiskey after midnight-" she stops suddenly remembering she is angry with the hybrid. "You know what? I don't have to explain myself to you," she juts her chin out defiantly.

"Caroline," he responds warningly before stopping himself and taking a deep breath, visibly checking his temper before continuing. "Alright, we quarreled and I behaved poorly. But that doesn't excuse this kind of behavior."

Unmoved by his reasoning, Caroline doesn't try to explain again. Rather, she simply tells him, "I haven't done anything that needs excusing."

Klaus stares at her seemingly assessing her before admitting, "I believe you."

"Whoopee," she points her finger upward making a circular motion and finally moves to stand.

Klaus calls out her name tiredly as she puts her shoes on not bothering with the laces.

"What?" she snaps standing, now fully prepared to make her exit from the room. She does little to disguise the fact leaving is her intention.

She only receives silence in response to her question. She lets out a sigh and rigidly makes her way to the window (_and she does not find Klaus's pouty confused face to be in the least bit cute. Shut your pie hole_).

"I'm sorry," Klaus mutters to her back causing her to stop in her tracks. Contrition is an unfamiliar feeling to him, and it is difficult for him to vocalize it. Her back is tensed and still facing him but she is no longer making a bee line to what is literally the closest exit, and he takes her pause as a good sign. "I don't say it often but this time I am," he persists gaining more confidence.

Caroline's back relaxes slightly. He takes her arm in his hand, touching her for the first time since their fight, and slowly turns her toward him. For a few moments she looks anywhere but his eyes. Unable to avoid it any longer, she meets his gaze. They don't speak, but she takes a small step forward. He mimics the movement, and they are standing toe to toe with only a few inches between their bodies.

"Never do anything like that again," she says. It's not a request nor is it a suggestion.

"I promise," he concedes without hesitation.

Klaus barely manages to suppress his shock when she wraps her arms around his shoulders and pulls herself against him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I missed you," she whispers into his neck.

He wraps his arms around her waist, and relishes in being able to touch her again as he rest his hands on her lower back. "I missed you too," he admits softly, kissing her temple.

A few moments later, he asks, "Nothing happened with Kol, right?"

Caroline pulls away laughing and shaking her head at his ridiculous question.

"No, really," Klaus insists calling after her as she makes her way out the door. "I need to know if I should pull Kol's coffin out."

* * *

><p><strong>AN dos:** Like it? Hate it? Let me know, all feedback is appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** I'm alive. This very long absence has been a combination of RL and frustration with the show, but I think I'm finally over it. Updates will probably still be sporadic, but no more year long hiatuses.

* * *

><p>Caroline bites her bottom lip reading Klaus's most recent text (<em>read: sext<em>). It is an ongoing thing of theirs ever since the infamous Mikealson family dinner, and what had started out as a joke has become a never ending bout of foreplay. There's something to be said for the slow burn, torturous delay of gratification. It's an entirely new experience for the blonde.

She's in the middle of formulating a response when her phone rings. Rebekah's terrifying smirk flits across the screen.

"How did you get my number? Better yet, why is yours programmed into my phone?" Caroline answers.

Rebekah snorts daintily on the other end (_an accomplishment only Rebekah could manage_) "Do you always start off your conversations with an interrogation?"

"It happens more often than what is probably socially acceptable. I'm the sheriff's daughter after all." Caroline answers loftily. "And seeing as how I'm the sheriff's daughter, don't think I didn't notice you didn't answer my question."

"Wow, observational skills. Gold star for you," Rebekah replies dryly. "Congratulations, that's quite the achievement for a girl who thought Moby Dick was a venereal disease."

Caroline reels, because how the hell does she even…shit. It is then Caroline remembers the Mikealson siblings' foray into drinking games last weekend at Kol's insistence. Truth or dare had been especially humiliating for Caroline (_as had 8__th__ grade literature_).

Hackles raised, Caroline lets out her inner mean girl, her tone sugary sweet, "As lovely as this little hostile exchange is, because truly only you provide that certain condescending derision saturated in scorn that brightens up my day, did you call for any particular reason or did you just want to practice your haughty assertion over people? I suppose I don't blame you if that's the case. What with the way Matt blew you off today while you mooned after him, people might have thought you down right pathetic."

The Original Blonde's pause is a tad too prolonged, and Caroline delights in it; because no matter what her comeback, she's shown Caroline's barbs affect her. And that's just not allowed in this game. It's practically grounds for an automatic forfeit, but she's learned to never underestimate Rebekah.

Admittedly, for a girl new to the bitchfest of teenage girl rivalry, Rebekah recovers nicely, "I have doubts Matt even recognizes subtle flirtation thrown his way by any girl. From my understanding, his last girlfriend chased after him for months before he finally gave up resistance and agreed to date the girl. I gather it turned out to be quite the disaster."

Holding back a growl, Caroline replies loftily, "I'm not sure in what world asking him to the dance next week is subtle, but I feel this conversation has digressed far enough. What do you want Rebekah?"

"Your presence is requested this afternoon for-"

"No!" Caroline cuts her off, "the last time a Mikaelson said that to me I ended up explaining what sexting is to your mother. And you! Acting as if you didn't know what it was! You probably invented it!"

Rebekah chuckles, "That was priceless."

"Yeah, well, whatever you want you can count me out."

"Mother will be saddened to hear that," Rebekah sighs with faux disappointment, and counts down from five silently on her fingers.

Just as she tucks the last finger into her fist, Caroline let outs a tiny cry and all but growls, "I'll be there in ten minutes."

* * *

><p>"Mother," Rebekah groans in long suffering. "I love you, truly, but I am not wearing that sweater."<p>

The three blondes had traipsed through most of the mall as Esther did nothing to hide her disapproval of the skimpy modern clothing displays. They now find themselves in the Macy's women's department, Esther somehow managing to spot every grandma sweater in the entire store.

"It's lovely," Esther argues, "The color would bring out your eyes Rebekah."

"It is a pretty color," Caroline eggs her on.

"See," Esther smiled, "Caroline agrees."

"Then Caroline can wear it," Rebekah huffs.

"We should both get one," Caroline's grin is positively evil. "We could go around matching."

Rebekah looks horrified by the thought, and Caroline's glee grows (_because she's mature like that_). It serves the girl right for roping her into this shopping expedition. Rebekah has done nothing but sulk, while Esther mutters about the cheap wenches and finds them the type clothing your great aunt might knit you for Christmas for them to try on. Normally, Caroline is all for anything involving the mall, but this emotional agony could contend with some of the actual torture she's been put through.

"That's a wonderful idea, Caroline!" Esther exclaims, grabbing two of the sweaters and heading for the register.

"I am going to lock you in a basement and let you desiccate," Rebekah hisses under her breath.

"At least I won't be here," Caroline rolls her eyes, taking off after Esther when she sees her glaring at the cashier's low cut top.

* * *

><p>"Are you twins?!" A zealous sales associate behind the jewelry counter asks.<p>

"No!" Rebekah denies with venom. "This is all you fault," she glares at her supposed twin.

Ignoring her, Caroline oohs and ahs over the pearl necklaces, the sales associate only too happy to show her the merchandise.

"Oh, these rings are lovely!" Esther gushes, standing at another counter as the sales lady packs up Caroline's selection at Esther's insistence.

The girls wonder over to her, and look at the rings. Esther has browsed her way to the end of the counter where the more modest rings are on display.

"Why are these ones so much simpler?" Esther questions.

"Well, some of them are for people who can't afford the more expensive ones, but these ones over here," Caroline gestures to a row, "are usually used as promise rings."

"Promise rings? Isn't that the same as an engagement? Promising your intention to marry?" Esther prods.

"Well, no actually," Caroline bites her lip suddenly feeling she's on shaky ground (_any day now she'll learn to keep her mouth shut around these people, really she will_), "A promise ring is a symbol of your promise to remain celibate until you marry."

Esther eyes widen in interest, "What a charming tradition! I'm so glad to see women of today have some modesty left." As it suddenly dawns on her, "You girls don't have one? No worries I'll get them for you."

Both girls speak simultaneously.

"No mother, really that's okay." "I couldn't let you! You've already gotten me so much."

"Don't be silly girls," she bats away their concern in what is most certainly fake oblivion, "I insist."

As Esther settles the bill at the counter, Rebekah seethes, "Desiccation, Caroline; long, lonely years of desiccation."

"Your mother's already taking care of that," Caroline sasses.

Letting out a frustrated shriek, Rebekah stomps her foot and calls over her shoulder, "I'll be waiting in the car."

Caroline only smiles sweetly when Esther turns at the outburst. No need to have both Original women after her head.

* * *

><p>It isn't until they are driving back to the mansion that the girls learn the best of it.<p>

"I'm going to put a spell on the rings so the wearer is less enabled to break your promise of celibacy," Esther informs them.

"What does that mean," Caroline gets out before Rebekah's indignation cuts her off.

"Mother really! This is ridiculous. I'm nearly a thousand years old."

"And still unmarried," her mother points out.

"What does marriage even mean to us?" Rebekah challenges.

"A life, or in your case an eternity, of having someone at your side to love and support you," her mother replies serenely.

Rebekah falters before becoming indignant once more, "Why didn't the boys get one?"

"They did."

There's silence for a good few moments before a defeated, "oh," escapes Rebekah's lips.

"Let's not tell them, okay?" Caroline suggests. "Let it be a surprise."

Rebekah sends her a questioning look.

"If we have to suffer, so do they," Caroline mouths.

Rebekah smirks, feeling fondness for the younger vampire for the first time all day.

* * *

><p>"Caroline," Klaus smiles as he enters informal dining room to see her setting the table.<p>

He makes his way over to her pecking her on the cheek. "You stuck around after a day with my mother and sister? You're positively saintly."

Caroline beams up at him as she sets the last fork into place, and whispers in his ear, "I wouldn't go that far."

"Those texts you sent me this morning do hint you're a bit of a sinner," he grins (_damn, those dimples will be the death of her one day_) placing his hands on her hips.

The way he suggestively pulls her into him reminds Caroline of the little gift his mother has in store. She nearly breaks down and warns Klaus, but the very moment she opens her mouth to do so Rebekah enters the room still clad in her sweater as is Caroline.

Klaus looks between them a couple of times before breaking down into uncontrollable, boisterous laughter that seals his fate (_or rather, reawakens Caroline's spiteful side_).

The girls share a look before releasing a giggle or two of their own letting Klaus think they are laughing with him rather than at him.

Over dinner all the Original children plus Caroline wear their rings. They sit at the more casual round table – rather than the elegant long one they dined on during Caroline's first visit – and Esther asks they join hands to say thanks. A small pulse of electricity travels around the circle binding Esther's spell.

"What was that?!" Kol shouts, chorused by his brothers' similar questions.

"Just a spell of chastity," Esther shrugs, serving herself a helping of potatoes.

Four sets of male eyes bug out in her direction.

"More sirloin, Caroline, Rebekah?" Esther offers.

"Yes, please," both girls chime toothily.

* * *

><p>Too cheesy? You like cheese? Let me know, all feedback is appreciated.<p> 


End file.
